


Who Do You Love?

by HeDoesLoveToBeDramatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, as usual they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeDoesLoveToBeDramatic/pseuds/HeDoesLoveToBeDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!AU. Dean and Cas have to make an Amortentia potion, but neither of them is entirely honest about what they smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Love?

“All right class. If you’ve all made your potions successfully, you should now be able to smell things you love,” Professor Barnes said, walking past students, occasionally checking their cauldrons. “You can share with the class if you like, but I can imagine some of you might like to keep it to yourselves.”

Both Castiel and Dean leaned forward tentatively and smelled the Amortentia potion they’d made together. They were silent, figuring out what exactly they smelled. Leaning back, they shared a look of apprehension. Castiel coughed, looking away. He noticed other students sharing their findings enthusiastically.

“Well,” Dean eventually said, breaking the silence. Castiel whipped his head around to look at him. “I smell earth, motor oil and something else.” He looked down. “I- I think it might be Lisa’s perfume,” he stammered. Castiel looked at him, not saying anything. “What do you smell, Cas?”

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, wondering what he should say. He believed honesty was the best course of action, but seeing Dean’s eyes trained on him, he felt his courage seep away.

“I think I’d prefer to keep that to myself,” Castiel answered, looking somewhat unsure of himself. Dean nodded slowly, trying to fight his curiosity. “Let’s go, we need to get to Defense Against The Dark Arts,” Castiel muttered, changing the subject.

 

A few days later, they were sitting in the library, trying to work on their homework, but not really succeeding.

“So, the Yule ball’s coming up,” Dean said.

“Yeah. Are you going to ask Lisa?” Castiel asked, trying to look unaffected.

“Lisa? Oh, I – Maybe. I don’t know yet.”

“Well, you really like her, right?”

“I suppose.”

“I think you should ask her.” Castiel started leafing through his book, looking down. “I mean, if you didn’t like her, you wouldn’t have smelled her perfume.” Dean furrowed his brow.  “I read somewhere that you only smell a particular person in an Amortentia potion if you genuinely love them.”

Dean seemed almost scared as he heard this.

“Love? Really?” he managed to make out, avoiding Castiel’s eyes.

“Yes,” Castiel replied.

“So did you smell anyone in particular?” Dean asked, faking nonchalance.

“I did actually,” Castiel admitted, feeling his heart beat in his chest.

“Who?” Dean asked immediately, leaning forward. His pretend nonchalance had long gone out of the window.

“I- uh,” Castiel stammered.

“Is it someone I know? Someone at Hogwarts?”

“Look, Dean, I’d rather not tell you who it is.” Seeing Dean’s upset look, he quickly added: “Yet.” Castiel wondered if he was going to regret saying this, but he felt it wasn’t fair to keep this from Dean forever. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I get it,” Dean said. Though by the way he quickly got up and left, it was clear to Castiel that Dean was upset. Castiel put his hand over his face and sighed.

 

Dean slouched down on the chair next to Charlie, who was working on her Arithmancy homework. He heaved a deep sigh.

Charlie shot him a look. “Something wrong?”

“Sort of. It’s complicated.” Dean shook his head dismissively. “Anyway, I was hoping we could talk about Quidditch.” Charlie rolled her eyes at Dean’s incompetence at talking about his problems, but decided to indulge him.

She took the Daily Prophet out of her bag and showed Dean the girl on the cover of the newspaper, wearing a blue Quidditch outfit. Charlie grinned and put the newspaper down. “We _have_ to talk about Quidditch. This is the Appleby Arrows’ new seeker. She’s amazing! And not that bad looking either.”

“You’re not still supporting the Arrows? They haven’t won a match in ages.”

“Yeah, like the Chudley Cannons have been doing much better,” she countered, raising her eyebrows.

“Just you wait. They’re getting much better.” 

Charlie petted his hand consolingly. “Whatever keeps you going,” she chuckled. “Oh, hey Cas!” she said as Castiel joined them at the table. “What Quidditch team do you support?”

“Oh, I don’t really have a favourite team. I know most about the Chudley Cannons, but only because Dean’s always talking about them,” Castiel chuckled.

“Well, yeah, ‘course I am,” Dean huffed, shooting Castiel an offended look. Both Charlie and Cas laughed. “They’re not even that bad,” Dean exclaimed at no one in particular.

“Oh, Dean, I almost forgot. Sam wants to talk to you about Hogsmeade,” Castiel said.

“Did Dad forget to sign the permission slip?” Dean said annoyed.

“I don’t know,” Castiel said, shrugging.

“All right, I’ll go find him. I’ll see you at Herbology.”

After Dean had left, Charlie turned to Castiel. “Is it me or is Dean worrying about something?”

“You mean about Sam?” Castiel asked.

“No no. Something else. He just seems- worried.”

“I suppose he’s been acting a bit strangely lately.” Castiel frowned. “I don’t know why though.”

 

Dean was leaning against a wall, waiting for Sam to finish his class. He tapped his fingers against his leg, his thoughts racing. He still felt bad about lying to Castiel about the Amortentia potion. He realized now he should’ve just said nothing. Lisa was nice, but he didn’t like her. Not like that. And he definitely wasn’t in love her.

And then there was the fact that he still had no idea who Cas smelled in the potion. Even if Dean did come clean and tell Cas about his feelings, that still wouldn’t achieve anything. Besides potentially ruining their friendship.

Which sadistic wizard had even invented this stupid potion, he thought bitterly.

“Dean, you okay? You look like you’re about to punch that wall,” Sam said. Dean looked up and saw his little brother standing in front of him, clutching his books to his chest.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair. “What did you want to talk about?”

Sam looked behind him, at the other students filing out of the classroom. “Let’s- uh- go over there,” he said, dragging Dean with him to a quieter hallway. Dean noticed how Sam’s ears had turned red.

“Sam,” Dean began, holding back a chuckle, “what is it? Why so secretive?”

“There’s a Hogsmeade trip next week.” Sam bit on his lip and he shot Dean an apprehensive look. “Dean, first of all, don’t make fun of me.” Dean held up his hands in innocence, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “I want to take Jess. And I thought you could tell me where to best take her.”

Dean laughed and placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy, I’d never have thought you would come to me for dating advice.”

“Yeah, well, who else?” Sam muttered, looking away. Dean smiled sadly, knowing that Sam could never in a million years go to their dad for advice. Unless he wanted to know how to hunt a boggart or a werewolf.

“For a first date, you should definitely go to Madam Puddifoot’s.”

“Isn’t that a tea shop?” Sam asked, who didn’t seem too enthusiastic.

“Yeah, but couples always go there. It’s kind of like a tradition. I promise you, she’ll like it.” Sam still seemed to hesitate, so Dean added: “But if you don’t want to go there, you can always go to Honeyduke’s Sweetshop. And then buy her some sweets she likes.” He nudged Sam. “All right?”

“Yeah, thanks Dean.” Sam smiled and rushed off to his next class.

 

Cas had just entered the Great Hall when Meg approached him. “Hey, Clarence! Wanna go to the Yule Ball?” she asked, grinning encouragingly.

“Meg? You wanna go the ball with me?” Castiel asked with raised eyebrows.

“Sure. You’re cute.” She smiled slyly. “So, what do you think?”

He felt somewhat put on the spot and wasn’t sure what to say. “I don’t know, Meg.” He frowned as he considered what to say next, but Meg interrupted his thinking.

“Well, why don’t you tell me when you’ve figured it out.” She winked and walked away.

Not even two seconds a later, Dean showed up behind Castiel with a curious look.

“What did she want?”

“She asked me to the Yule ball,” Castiel said.

“What? What did you say?”

“I said that I didn’t know.”

“You’re not seriously considering going to the ball with Meg?”

“She’s always been nice to me.”

“Sure, because she likes you. She’s always been awful to me.”

Castiel looked unamused. “Dean. You’re awful to her too.”

Dean stammered. “Well, yeah… But she started it. Probably.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Either way, you should go with someone you really like,” Dean said.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Why don’t you ask the person you smelled in the Amortentia potion?” Dean suggested, his curiosity winning it from his jealousy.

Castiel smiled sadly, shaking his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m like ninety-nine percent sure that person doesn’t like me back.”

“But you’re not completely sure,” Dean said.

“I’m not going to risk it for that one percent,” Castiel said resolutely.

Dean looked at him, feeling somewhat relieved. He immediately hated himself for thinking it, but he just didn’t want to think about Cas being in love with someone else and them loving Cas back.

“Maybe I should ask Hannah,” Castiel said, thinking out loud.

“Hannah?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Yeah, why not? She’s nice.”

“I suppose,” Dean answered, still not very enthusiastically. A part of him wanted to own up and just tell Cas how he felt. But before he could open his mouth Castiel started talking.

“Anyway, thanks for you advice, Dean.” Castiel smiled gratefully.

“No problem,” he said, frowning while he watched Castiel walk away.

 

Castiel was speeding through the hallway, Dean trying to catch up.

“Dean, could you please just stop trying to guess who it is?” Castiel said, suddenly turning a corner.  Dean, who hadn’t seen that coming, had to turn around and backtrack a few paces. He caught up with Castiel again and put a hand on his shoulder, slowing him down. Dean had been thinking it over and realized that if he managed to convince Cas to tell Dean what he had smelled, then Dean didn’t have to worry about ruining anything. If it wasn’t Dean, then Dean would have to accept it and he would stay quiet. And if, by some unearthly miracle, it was actually Dean, well in that case, happy endings for all. Unfortunately, convincing Cas to say what exactly he had smelled wasn’t that easy.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Dean whined.

Castiel stopped walking completely and faced Dean with an imploring look. He knew that if Dean kept asking, eventually, he would just tell him. It didn’t feel fair to keep this from him, but then the thought of actually saying those words, to tell Dean how he felt, made his throat constrict.

Dean, having made it this far, decided to take a risk.

“Is it a guy?” Dean asked. It took a few seconds, but eventually Castiel nodded slowly. “Is that why you didn’t tell me? Cause Cas, you know that that’s fine right?”

“I know, Dean, but that’s not the only reason.”

Dean frowned. “Is it someone I hate maybe? Alastair, Gordon?” Castiel only shook his head.

“A friend of ours?” Again Castiel shook his head.

Dean considered for a moment. “Sammy?” he eventually said, looking almost scared to hear the answer. Castiel laughed.

“Sam?! No Dean, I’m not in love with your brother.”

Dean realised he had gone through most of the options. Only one was left. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Is it me?”

Castiel became quiet, face immobile. Dean’s heart sped up.

“Because if it is, there’s something I have to tell you.” Dean hesitated. “I wasn’t being entirely honest when I told you what I smelled,” he said with a worried look.

“You lied?” Castiel asked, incredulous.

“Well, yeah. But only because I panicked.”

“You… panicked? Why?”

“I think it might be the same reason you panicked,” Dean said slowly, deliberately.

Castiel looked at him, not sure what to say. Dean became more confident as he saw the look of hope in Castiel’s eyes. He took a step closer.

“Cas, what did you smell?”

Castiel’s smile was shaky, but genuine. “Parchment, honey.” He paused a moment, gathering himself.

“What else?” Dean asked softly.

Castiel took a deep breath and smiled. “You.”

Dean grinned. He grabbed Castiel’s yellow scarf to pull him towards him and kissed him.

Once they pulled apart, Castiel put on an innocent look and said: “So Dean, would you like to go the Yule Ball with me?” Dean rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed him again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
